Kitsune, a raposa
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: No caos da luta entre o Xogunato decadente e o Imperio, o retalhador Kenshin terá de enfrentar seu maior rival, o retalhador negro. Poderia o destino pregar uma cruel peça em Himura? Romance hentai COMPLETO.


**AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi**

Hello! Espero que gostem deste fan fic que junta um monte de gente e nasceu da minha vontade de ver uma mulher que pudesse ser uma hitokiri forte ,como Kenshin. Esse fic é um dos meus primeiros fics, meu único drama e meu único hentai até agora.Espero que gostem dele, mesmo porque Kisune é minha única personagem original...e ela não é MESMO uma "Mary Sue". Kisses and lots of joy para todos

**_Kitsune, a raposa_**

**_Capítulo 1 - A raposa morta._**

Era um dia comum no dojo Kamya Kashin. Yahiko fugia de Kaoru a quem tinha provocado (como sempre) , Sanosuke parecia descansar em um canto alheio a tudo e Megumi estava na cozinha , sem vontade de cozinhar mas sabendo que se deixasse esta tarefa a Kaoru não teriam um almoço nada "comestível" e Kenshin estava ,para variar, lavando roupas sujas.

--- Kaoru... porque não arranjamos algum dinheiro e vamos almoçar fora? Eu realmente não estou com o minímo animo para cozinhar hoje.- reclamou a desanimada Megumi esperando se livrar de qualquer tarefa pelo menos naquele dia.

--- Acho que se o Sanosuke não tiver perdido todo o dinheiro que eu dei a ele no cassino poderiamos sim, almoçar fora.- disse Kaoru parando de perseguir Yahiko para olhar feio para Sano que estava deitado a toa, fingindo que nada era com ele.

--- Eu não perdi tudo não. Sobraram uns trocados se quer saber. E achei uma boa ideia comer fora. E o que você acha Kenshin?- respondeu Sano espreguiçando-se.

--- Seria bom comer algo diferente.- disse Kenshin sem tirar os olhos da roupa que estava lavando.

--- É melhor irmos antes que a feiosa cisme de cozinhar. - completou Yahiko para apanhar de Kaoru logo em seguida.

--- Então vamos! -disse Megumi já bem mais animada.

Logo todos eles estavam a caminho do restaurante da cidade animados conversando. Foi quando algo estranho aconteceu: no meio do caminho um bando de homens , já para lá de Bagdá de tão bêbados, apedrejavam rindo uma raposa ferida .

Isso em si não seria lá tão impressionante não fosse a reação de Kenshin. Seu olhar agora era mais assustador do que qualquer um que seus amigos haviam visto nas piores situações de luta. Todos pensaram que promessa alguma ou arrependimento algum seria capaz de evitar que Kenshin transformasse aqueles homens todos em picadinho mesmo só usando uma espada de lâmina invertida. Instintivamente todos se afastaram dele que andou resoluto até os bebuns que continuavam a machucar a raposinha acuada.

--- Esses daí vão morrer.- murmurou Sano meio pasmo .

Megumi e Kaoru se olharam apreensivas. Yahiko não sabia se torcia para Kenshin deixar os homens em paz ou para ele acabar com eles, o que seria sem duvida impressionante de se ver. Mas Kenshin não via nada além dos homens que agora deixaram o bichinho em paz e o olharam com uma cara apasmalhada de quem não tem noção do perigo . Em seus ouvidos uma voz distante ecoava , uma voz de timbre rouco mas extremamente bonito que a anos ele achava que tinha se apagado de suas lembranças. Anos atrás estavam passeando por um campo florido, conversando, quando a dona daquela voz lhe disse rindo :

"--- Quando você morrer, Kenshin, como o que gostaria de reencarnar, sabe, voltar?

Ele não respondeu pois naquela época ele ainda era o frio battosai e falava muito

pouco e era uma pessoa que vivia nas trevas, com as mãos sempre banhadas de sangue.

--- Do jeito que você é quieto acho que a escolha será um peixe ou ficar na tumba sossegado.- e ela riu como se achasse aquele comportamento reservado o cúmulo do mau gosto, ela não era nada reservada com seu kimono roxo-púrpura parecendo ser feita de porcelana - Eu voltarei como uma raposa. É o que meu nome significa: Kitsune quer dizer raposa. Esse é meu animal favorito por que age com astúcia e é capaz de tudo para se manter vivo, até sofrer as piores coisas. Tenho ânsia de viver, amo viver e por mais um dia sou capaz de sofrer o que for. Mas isso não quer dizer que temo a morte ou que trairia os preceitos da honra, só que tenho fome de viver e tenho muito para ver antes de ir ."".

Ele atravessou os homens que ao ver seu olhar ,mesmo bêbados abriram caminho pois entenderam que estavam encrencados caso puxassem papo com um absolutamente furioso Kenshin.

Ele se ajoelhou do lado da raposinha ofegante que mal tinha forças para se defender e passou a mão em sua cabecinha. O bichinho então, vencido, fechou os olhos e morreu. Megumi, Sano , Kaoru e Yahiko foram até onde Kenshin estava agora com um olhar desolado, mas calmo ao lado da raposa morta.

Todos começaram a perguntar ao mesmo tempo o que o havia irritado e a dizerem o quão assustados ficaram com aquele comportamento. Somente Sanosuke escutou na confusão de barulhos de varias pessoas falando (os bebuns começaram a falar também perguntando o que dera no "cara" para ficar possesso com eles só por causa de uma raposa estropiada) Kenshin murmurar: "Adeus de novo raposa negra Kitsune"

**_Capítulo 2 - Contando a Sanosuke_**

Sanosuke não era idiota, ficou bem quieto durante todo o dia fingindo que não ouvira nada . Mais tarde perguntaria quem era a tal "raposa negra Kitsune" e porque Kenshin ficara tão indignado com um acontecimento bobo como bebuns matando uma raposa.

O dia transcorreu normalmente depois daquele incidente que todos a exceção de Sano resolveram esquecer. A noite chegou e todos se recolheram para dormir (ou ao menos era o que parecia) menos Kenshin que estava desperto , imerso em lembranças que ele durante anos quis soterrar. Sano também estava acordado, tinha de saber que estória maluca era aquela e se ia sobrar para ele no final das contas.

--- Kenshin... eu ouvi o que você disse hoje , sobre a tal Kitsune e ... se você não quiser falar nada tudo bem mas ... se quiser... sei lá... falar comigo...fala aí !

--- Tudo bem Sano. É uma história ruim do meu passado, a pior delas na verdade.Eu esperava que o tempo desbotasse essas lembranças mas creio que tentar silencia-las e negá-las só as tornam mais fortes e venenosas para a minha alma. Talvez seja a hora de contá -las a alguém . Elas explicam muita coisa sobre eu não querer matar nunca mais.Kitsune, a raposa... foi...é ... a mulher que amo e sempre amarei enquanto viver. Ela dizia que quando morresse voltaria reencarnada como uma raposa, por isso não gostei do que vi fazerem com aquela raposa Sano. - Kenshin disse absorto e infeliz

--- Puxa... então ela morreu. Sinto muito.

--- Vamos nos sentar Sano... esta história vai ser longa.

_**Capítulo 3 - Dois Retalhadores Temidos**_

Durante o caótico periodo do final do Xogunato não só o Battosai monarquista era temido. Um retalhador tão frio e habilidoso quanto Battosai também inspirava medo , só que este estava a defender o decadente Xogunato. Dizia-se que uma batalha entre os dois seria a mais espetacular jamais travada e ela aconteceu em uma pequena cidadezinha . Esta é a história:

Kitsune estava olhando para a lareira esperando as horas passarem . Assim que a lua estivesse alta no céu ela iria cumprir com seu trabalho : matar um importante monarquista que estava naquela cidade. A espada afiada estava recostada na parede daquele quarto pago de estalagem. Junto de seu finos quimonos coloridos ,de mulher vaidosa que era, estava a roupa masculina e a faixa que lhe prendia os seios quando ia "fazer o necessário". Uma mascára sempre ocultava-lhe o rosto e assim oculta ninguém poderia dizer que era uma mulher o espectro negro que tanto temiam os monarquistas. Essa fora a idéia genial de seu mestre, um homem leal ao xogunato até o ultimo fio de cabelo, a de treinar uma pessoa que fosse improvável que alguém desconfiasse ser um assassino e que assim pudesse se movimentar livre e sem suspeitas entre os inimigos como uma rainha em um tabuleiro de xadrez recolhendo informações , matando e boicotando suas tentativas de chegar ao poder. Para isso salvou a menina Kitsune da morte , acolhendo-a quando esta foi abandonada bebê pelos pais em uma estrada fria , dentro de uma cesta. Deu-lhe casa , roupas , comida e lhe ensinou o raro e mortal estilo Hiten Mitshurugi pedindo dela apenas que ela prometesse que defenderia o xogunato com sua vida . Porém ela não era simpatizante nem do xogunato nem da monarquia : gostava mesmo era do sistema democrata de governo, que diziam vigorar no ocidente.A natureza também ajudou Shion, o mestre de Kitsune, pois que está cresceu e se tornou mais bonita que a mais bela gueisha e mais habilidosa na espada que seu proprio mestre . Aprendera a tecnica toda duas vezes mais rápido do que qualquer aprediz que Shion vira ou tivera. Porém algo começou a incomodar Shion: o fato de que a menina não se importava com o xogunato e nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse faria, aos olhos dela ,parecer certo matar monarquistas. Ele tambem temia que, sendo ela bonita e honrada , preferisse se apaixonar e casar-se em vez de ser uma samurai. Bem, se o segundo problema citado era , levando-se em conta a personalidade aventureira de Kitsune , um absurdo o primeiro já era realmente preocupante. Então ele armou um plano para que ela se tomasse de ódio e matasse alguém ,pois matar é algo que, depois de feito pela primeira vez , é banal fazer de novo. Shion sabia da existência de certo monarquista rico , letrado e velho cujo fraco por meninas jovens e bonitas era enorme ... e providênciou para que tal homen visse Kitsune na rua, vestida em seu mais fino quimono ,que na época era uma menininha de treze anos fresca como uma rosa , delicada como um jasmineiro e já nessa idade letal como uma serpente venenosa. Logo tal senhor começou a cortejá-la e ela , bem, como o previsto ela recusou tal corte pois não gostou nada dele, que era machista e arrogante. E então o que Shion previra aconteceu : quando a despreocupada menina voltava para a casa vindo do mercado desarmada e de quimono foi raptada por cinco homens que a levaram para o velho monarquista que , sem saber da habilidade da menina como espadachim a violentou com ajuda de seus capangas que também se aproveitaram da situação para se satisfazerem com a pequenina Kitsune. Desonrada , ferida e depois jogada no meio de uma estrada com seu quimono em frangalhos a menina era só ódio por dentro. Ela voltou para casa e com sua espada vingou sua honra perdida retalhando o monarquista e seus capangas e dai em diante continuar matando não foi novidade alguma .Shion conseguiu o que queria afinal. Mas ela não queria ser uma assassina para sempre e por isso roubava suas "vitímas" para um dia ter dinheiro para ir ao ocidente e viver pacatamente . Estava decidida de que só mataria mais duas pessoas em sua vida : o monarquista daquela noite e Battosai Himura ,o outro temido retalhador da monarquia a quem Kitsune jamais vira.

Depois disso viveria em paz e nem mesmo Shion ia poder impedi-la de fazê-lo.

--- Hora de trabalhar.- ela falou para si mesma e começou o lento e metódico ritual de se vestir , amarrando os seios com a faixa negra , colocando a também negra roupa masculina que a faria confundir-se com o breu da noite e por fim a máscara prateada ,fina e metálica que ocultaria-lhe o rosto.

Pronta ela estava e assim preparada pulou pela janela de seu quarto no segundo andar da baixa estalagem caindo de pé em um beco escuro.

**_Capítulo 4 - O Desafio_**

O pobre monarquista nem teve chance de revidar o primeiro golpe do "Retalhador Negro" pois caiu logo morto, praticamente partido em dois. Kitsune limpou com descaso a lâmina de sua espada em um pedaço de roupa do morto...estava pensativa...e se deixasse um desafio ao battosai escrito em uma parede? Poderia então antecipar seu encontro com ele e ficar de uma vez por todas livre da incumbência de matar , boicotar e espionar aqueles lerdos monarquistas e viveria em paz, andando sem rumo mundo afora ,pois já teria honrado seu mestre e vingado sua honra perdida. Sim, deixar um desafio era uma boa ideia. Usando o sangue do infeliz morto ela escreveu na parede:

_Battosai Himura, já é hora de medirmos nossas forças frente a frente. Me encontre no cemitério desta cidade ao nascer da lua no primeiro dia do próximo mês para um duelo de vida ou morte. Se tiver alguma honra e coragem comparecerás a este desafio . Retalhador Negro._

Depois disso ela saiu calmamente da casa do defunto despreocupada ,certa de que quando amanhecesse achariam o corpo e a mensagem.

\\

Cinco dias depois Kenshin Himura , o Battosai recebeu por meio de um amigo de "causa" a noticia da morte de um importante aliado , assim como também tomou conhecimento do desafio lançado por aquele a quem todos consideravam o único capaz de vence-lo , o temido Retalhador Negro , servo do xogunato.

---- Eu vou aceitar o desafio. Já é mesmo hora de lutar contra esse Retalhador Negro.- falou Keshin ao amigo.

--- Mas...você realmente está preparado? Esse Retalhador Negro é sem exageros o maior impecílio ao sucesso da nossa revolução, e não é a toa .Ninguem conhece o rosto dele.

--- Nem o meu ! Hoje em dia quaquer ladrão de esquina e de gangue barata diz que é "o verdadeiro battosai".No meio de tantos "battosais",uns até bem convincentes poucas são as pessoas capazes de me reconhecer como o genuíno battosai.

--- É verdade. Vá então e vença. Vença porque sem seu retalhador sem rosto o xogunato cairá.

--- Vencerei , esteja certo disso.-disse Keshin confiante e então partiu para a cidade indicada .

\\

_**Capítulo 5 - Um Amizade Inesperada**_

Cinco dias depois de ter partido junto com uma caravana de comerciantes rumo a cidade onde deveria duelar com o Retalhador Negro Keshin finalmente chegara .A cidade estava em polvorosa já que naquela época do ano sempre se instalava lá uma feira de artigos de luxo , muito famosa e que atraia muitas pessoas entre comerciantes e potenciais compradores de tais artigos. Kenshin riu, pois logo viu a esperteza de seu oponente pois no meio de tanta gente era impossível tentar descobrir por qualquer meio que fosse quem ele seria. Sem esperanças de descobrir seu inimigo na multidão em desordem e acabar logo com o que viera fazer Keshin resolveu andar pelo mercado, olhar todas aquelas coisas a venda e relaxar um pouco. Logo ele teria de achar uma estalagem que tivesse um quarto vago o que desconfiava ser uma missão-quase- impossível. Num momento de distração enquanto olhava com algum interesse uma banca de artigos vindos da China ele tropeçou e esbarrou com força em uma moça que tinha nas mãos um delicado pote de laca para o rosto. Ele e a menina quase caíram e o pote escorregou das mãos dela.Por um triz o pote foi pego em plena queda por Kenshin.

--- Desculpe-me. Eu sou mesmo um desastrado.-disse ele sem graça

Porem ao ver o rosto da mulher que quase derrubara ficou pasmo. Ela era linda em seu quimono rosa claro , os olhos azuis céu e os cabelos negros descendo até os ombros. Seus traços eram extremamente angulosos e fortes e a boca fina deu-lhe um sorriso maroto.

--- Sem problema. Pelo menos o pote foi salvo e laca chinesa custa caro. Seria um desastre se algo caro assim fosse ao chão.- disse ela cordialmente.

--- Então até que tivemos sorte.Meu nome é Kenshin.-disse ele dando o pote a ela

---O meu é Kitsune.

Ela devia ser uma gueisha, pensou Keshin, para ser assim tão..."solta"a ponto de andar assim maquiada e arrumada.

--- Poderia me dizer onde posso achar uma estalagem? Estou meio perdido por aqui e preciso de um lugar para passar uns dias.

--- Posso te levar até a estalagem onde estou hospedada. Ela fica no lado norte da cidade e até onde sei ainda não está lotada.

--- Ótimo. Vou com você então.

Kitsume e Keshin começaram então a andar rumo a estalagem em meio a confusão do mercado . Keshin nunca se interessara por gueishas ou cortesãs , não era do seu estilo discreto e circunspecto esse tipo de interesse ,porém ela era bonita e intrigante o suficiente para fazê-lo cogitar a possibilidade de uma gueisha... caso ela fosse uma , claro. Mas não era bem a beleza o que o fazia sentir vertigens ao olhar para ela : era o olhar, que parecia ter sido recortado do rosto de um Imperador e colocado no rosto pálido e anguloso daquela mulher.

--- Você vem de onde?- perguntou ela com sua voz rouca e aveludada

--- De Edo. E você?- mentiu ele, pois não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele viera do principal centro de resistência da monarquia , Kyoto.

---- De uma vila aqui perto.-mentiu também ela- Veio como eu, por causa da feira anual?

---- É.

---- Imaginei que ou comprador potencial?- riu ela descontraída.

---- Comprador, mas não tão "potencial" assim. -riu ele.

---- Sei.

Ela sorria.Aquele rapaz era divertido, um pateta mas divertido. Como jamais encontraria Battosai na confusão vigente na cidade por causa da feira iria relaxar e esperar o dia marcado com paciência. E se divertir, afinal se battosai fosse tão bom quanto diziam que era aqueles poderiam ser seus últimos dias de vida...bem ela não acreditava muito nisso ,mas era um bom pretexto para aproveitar uns dias tranqüilos.

No meio do caminho quieto para a tal estalagem apareceu na frente deles um homem estranhíssimo, barbudo e gordo portando uma espada (o que não era lá uma novidade já que todos portavam uma ultimamente) vestido de negro.

---- Oro?- disse Kenshin ao ver que o homem sacara a espada e olhava estranho para eles.

---- Que coisa. - disse Kitsune entediada

--- Eu sou ... Battosai Himura! E quero toda a grana de vocês! Podem passar logo o dinheiro para mim ou irei retalha-los.Gritou o cara esquisito que estava um pouquinho "alto" e cheirando a saquê.Ele também mal conseguia segurar a espada direito para falar a verdade.

--- Vamos Kenshin. Não temos o dia todo, não é verdade.- falou uma exasperada e incrédula Kitsune.

--- Mas...esse homem pode machucar-nos. É melhor...evitarmos conflitos.- disse Kenshin que não queria ver Kitsune ferida e nem revelar a ninguém sua perícia na espada.

--- Por favor... esse senhor está bêbado até a alma e mal consegue andar reto quanto mais manejar uma espada. Vamos logo...não vou dar meu dinheiro a um bebum desocupado.- disse ela, que achou o aparecimento daquele idiota no meio do caminho o fim da picada.Kenshin sorriu, afinal de contas Kitsune ficava muito engraçada com aquela cara de enfado... e muito mais linda também.

Ela então fechou o guarda sol enfeitado que estava usando e deu com ele na cabeça do bêbado que caiu estatelado no chão.

--- Oro!

--- Oro o que?

--- Bem você ... é ...uma mulher de personalidade forte.Ele podia...

--- Ele não podia ter feito nada bêbado do jeito que estava. Nem devia estar nos enxergando direito. E com certeza não devia ser o lendário battosai. Credo!- riu ela sem graça.

--- É ... ele não era mesmo lá um espadachim . -riu Kenshin sem graça em dobro por ser lembrado de que ele era o battosai e que não devia criar laços com ninguém , nem mesmo de amizade. Estava ali para matar um outro retalhador e não para se encantar por uma bela suposta então seu caminho em silêncio e chegaram sem mais problemas á estalagem.

\\

_**Capítulo 6 - Um Amor Fora de Hora**_

Três dias se passaram rápida e calmamente e Kenshin, agora hospedado na tal estalagem que sugestivamente se chamava "Gargarejo" e não era nenhuma maravilha mas tinha um restaurante anexo que servia uma comida ao menos razoável, não mais tinha falado ou visto a tal Kitsune o que ele achou bom pois algo lhe dizia que ela era problema. Ele estava agora no restaurante e pediu um saquê. Atualmente tudo o que ele bebia parecia ter um sabor pungente de sangue, o que era horrível. Mesmo assim ele decidiu beber um pouco. A tal feira de artigos de luxo ia durar até o final do mês e isso anulava por completo as possibilidades de terminar o serviço um dia mais cedo que fosse já que o fluxo de pessoas que entrava e saia da cidade era uma coisa absurda. Ele ouviu uma voz rouca e suave vir de uma mesa próxima e a reconheceu como a de Kitsune mesmo porque aquele era o tipo de voz que era difícil de se esquecer.

--- Um saquê por favor.- ela disse sem emoção.

Três homens que bebiam em outra mesa se cutucaram e olharam para ela. " Pronto ,- ela pensou - começou cedo hoje". Os homens foram até a mesa dela e se sentaram sem pedir licença olhando para ela com a cara típica de um bando de péssimos conquistadores baratos.Ela pensou em sua espada afiadíssima que estava recostada dentro de seu armário e ficou grata por não tê-la consigo ou mataria sem dó nem piedade aquele bando de infelizes.

--- O que uma gueisha tão delicada faz sozinha numa cidade como essa , tão perigosa?- começou um dos homens

Ela pensou em responder um impropério mas resolveu ficar quieta e contar até dez.

--- É, ainda mais que o Retalhador Negro está aqui por essas bandas. Nós podemos protegê-la pois somos fortes paladinos da monarquia.- continuou um outro homem

--- Sei...- ela disse entediada pensando que se aqueles homens queriam proteger alguém do Retalhador Negro que protegessem a si mesmos saindo bem rápido da frente do próprio, que era ela.

--- É sim boneca ... pedimos pouco em troca sabe , só uns favorezinhos que toda gueisha faz. Nós somos assassinos que tentamos estabelecer a paz , sabe , a monarquia.- disse o terceiro com um sorriso safado.

--- Primeiramente eu não sou uma gueisha. Segundo não preciso da proteção de nenhum bando de bêbados desocupados. Terceiro, para seu conhecimento não acredito que derramar sangue possa nos levar a estabelecer uma era de paz. Sangue nunca comprou a paz.Ela é feita de pequenos esforços e não mora na arena de políticos. Tudo que esses derramamentos de sangue fazem é tirar alguns calhordas do poder e colocar outros no lugar. Para as aldeias pobres onde pessoas têm de matar um filho por não poder alimentá-lo tudo vai continuar igual independente de qual cretino esteja no poder, a menos que as pessoas desistam dessas lutas e desse sangue e estendam a mão umas as outras . Política vai e vem e nunca muda nada. Um ato de bondade voluntária faz toda a diferença e muda absolutamente tudo, mesmo que de forma lenta.

Os homens e Kenshin olharam pasmados para a elegante mulher que agora se servia de saquê alheia as caras de tacho que olhavam para ela. Suas palavras foram um soco no estômago de Kenshin, pois elas duramente atacavam as certezas que ele sustentava para seguir em frente em meio ao inferno que era ser um retalhador. Ele levantou e foi se dirigindo á mesa dela mesmo sabendo que aquilo era loucura e que não devia se envolver com ninguém.

--- Agora vocês podem, por gentileza, sair da minha mesa? Ou vou ter de reclamar com o dono daqui e dizer que estou sendo incomodada? - disse fria Kitsune.

Eles saíram desconsertados da mesa e ela suspirou aliviada. Não sabia porque se dera o trabalho de dizer o que realmente acreditava para aqueles inúteis. Kitsune não matava por seus ideais, matava porque seu mestre, Shion, exigia isso dela como prova de honra e agradecimento por tê-la salvo da morte certa e um pouco por vingança pessoal já que nunca se esquecera do estupro que sofrera. Kenshin chegou até a mesa dela e olhou-a tomar de um só gole todo o copo de saquê que lhe fora servido.

--- Argh!- disse ela depois de ter tomado o saquê, fazendo uma careta.

--- Dizem que quando o saquê está com gosto ruim e porque nós é que estamos com algum problema interior.- disse Kenshin á ela lembrando-se de que seu mestre lhe tinha dito isso uma vez.

---Bem, mas nesse caso acho que o problema interior era do fabricante deste saquê. Isso está com um gosto terrível, insuportável. Quer?- disse ela olhando amigavelmente para o rapaz ruivo e gentil que estava de pé a sua frente e oferecendo-lhe da bebida.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo.

--- Oh, que cabeça a minha nem te convidei a se sentar. Sente-se. Estou precisando de conversar com alguém agradável. -disse ela jogando charme. Aquele garoto tinha um quê infantil que a atraia muito e tinha o tipo de beleza ingênua de que Kitsune gostava, simplesmente porque era completamente diferente da beleza que ela ostentava, que não tinha nada de inocente. E afinal Kitsune não tinha nada a perder e diferentemente de Kenshin que evitava falar e se relacionar com as pessoas porque era um retalhador ela, pelo mesmo motivo de ser uma assassina , valorizava e gostava de fazer estas pequenas coisas: uma conversa , um flerte despretensioso que nunca ia além de jogar um charme, e até ir a um cassino de vez em a morte sempre a porta deve-se festejar enquanto ela não entra, era isso que pensava Kitsune.

Ele se sentou tímido à frente dela na mesa.

--- Foi muito... profundo o que disse para aqueles homens.

--- Ah.. aquilo...é só o que eu acredito, nada mais. E nem sei porque me dei o trabalho de dize-lo a aqueles idiotas.- ela agora estava corada e abalada pois nunca ninguém a escutara com tanta atenção ou se dispora a realmente ouvi-la.

--- É algo bonito, o que você acredita. -disse ele derretido pelo sorriso da moça.

--- Obrigada.E em que você acredita, com o perdão da pergunta? Se não quiser não precisa responder.

--- Acredito que existem coisas pelas quais vale a pena lutar e morrer. Coisas como um mundo melhor, por exemplo.

--- Isso também é algo bonito de se acreditar Kenshin. - disse ela apoiando a cabeça nas mãos pálidas, fascinada pelo garoto desastrado á sua frente.

--- Obrigado... você me deixa sem graça.-disse ele com um sorriso infantil.

--- Bem, preciso ir comprar uns quimonos novos e vou na feira hoje. Quer vir comigo e de quebra me dar uma mãozinha para carregar alguns pacotes?-disse ela divertidamente.

---- Claro!- ele respondeu embora sua parte racional tentasse em vão enumerar os trocentos motivos que ele tinha para acabar com aquela maluquice antes que fosse tarde.O problema é que já estava tarde. Desde que ele vira aqueles olhos azuis céu e aquela pele de porcelana já fora tarde demais.

Eles passaram uma inesquecível tarde no mercado rindo e se divertindo ao máximo. Kenshin, desastrado como sempre derrubara umas duas ou três coisinhas quebráveis das barracas, mas fora isso não tiveram problemas principalmente em fugir antes que alguém visse quem tinha quebrado o quê no meio de tanta gente. E o riso dela rouco e insinuante afundava na alma dele fazendo-o se esquecer de quem era e desejar nunca mais ter de pegar em uma espada. Ela era uma deusa , tinha de ser, pois naquela tarde as trevas em que Kenshin vivia se transformaram em luz e ele nunca se sentiu tão pleno. Ela também sentia algo parecido, mas o que mais a encantava era que eles pareciam já se conhecerem a muito tempo embora ela soubesse que eles não podiam de fato terem se conhecido antes. Era uma louca intimidade e sintonia que se formava entre os dois como se ambos fossem feitos da mesma substância na alma.

\\

_**Capítulo 7 - A Colina das Cerejeiras**_

Mais dias se passaram e sempre eles estavam juntos conversando algo e rindo de bobagens. Era uma tarde leve quando ela o chamou para mais um daqueles passeios na cidade.

--- Desta vez quero levá-lo a um lugar diferente . Venha ...é uma surpresa. -disse ela com seu usual sorriso enviesado e malicioso.

Foram então os dois felizes andando para fora da estalagem e através do mercado lotado. Chegaram a uma trilha deserta e passaram por uma ponte de madeira sobre um riacho.

--- Feche os olhos.- disse ela.

--- Oro?

--- Anda logo! Feche os olhos.

--- Tudo bem.- disse ele fechando os olhos e se perguntando o que aquela adorável maluca ia aprontar daquela vez.

Ele andou guiado por ela, de olhos fechados, durante um bom tempo.

--- Pode abrir os olhos agora.-ela anunciou.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu que estavam em uma linda colina verdejante coberta de cerejeiras em flor.

--- Que lugar! Aqui é lindo.

--- Que bom que você gostou. Quando eu vi esse lugar pela primeira vez fiquei encantada também. Até pensei em comprar uma casa aqui e me mudar de vez para essa cidade.

--- E por que não o fez?

--- Mas eu fiz! Essa colina é minha, eu comprei o terreno. Vou mandar fazer uma casa aqui em breve, mas é claro em um dos lugares onde não crescem cerejeiras. Elas são lindas demais para serem cortadas.

--- Puxa! ... Você tem razão sobre as cerejeiras. Esse sem duvida é um lindo lugar para se morar.

--- É, mas antes de vir morar aqui tem umas viajens que quero fazer. Quero ir á China e também a Europa e aos Estados Unidos. Quero ver diferentes culturas e ver como é que funciona realmente a democracia. Tenho uma quedinha pelos ideais democratas , sabe.

--- É uma boa ideia. Também gostaria de conhecer lugares diferentes.Respirar outros ares menos violentos. - disse ele se lembrando de o que era e o que viera fazer ali.Será que Kitsune poderia vir a amá-lo mesmo sabendo que ele era o Battosai, o temido retalhador, um assassino. Era isso o que ele pensava quando olhava para ela pois por mais fora de hora e desastroso que isso fosse ele não podia negar que a amava agora.

--- Talvez... possamos ir juntos algum dia.- disse Kitsune surpresa com o que falava e mais surpresa ainda de saber que aquela era uma vontade sincera.

--- Eu...adoraria.- disse Kenshin embaraçado.

--- Sabe por que gosto de lugares assim como esta colina Kenshin- disse ela tentando mudar de assunto- Por que emanam algo de "família", de "lar" que eu nunca conheci realmente.

--- Você foi uma criança que foi abandonada á morte, não foi?Como você falou com aqueles homens na estalagem no dia em que saimos juntos pela primeira vez : abandonada por pais que precisam se livrar de um filho que não tem condições de alimentar.

--- Sim e fui salva. Mas Shion , o homem que me salvou era tão duro e cruel comigo que chamá-lo de família é uma heresia.- Kitsune parou de falar de súbito. Ela estava contando seu passado! Isso ela não podia fazer. O que dera nela? Jamais confiara em ninguém e agora quase sem sentir se abria para aquele homem . Que loucura!

Por sorte Kenshin jamais ouvira falar de Shion.

--- Sinto muito por você .

--- E você...como é a sua família?

--- Eu também não tive uma família. Morreram muito cedo, meus pais.

--- Dois órfãos, que mundo não?- disse ela irônica

--- É a vida!

--- Quando você morrer Kenshin como o que gostaria de reencarnar,sabe, voltar?

---?

---Do jeito que você é quieto acho que a escolha será um peixe ou ficar na tumba sossegado Eu voltarei como uma raposa. É o que meu nome significa : Kitsune quer dizer raposa. Esse é meu animal favorito por que age com astúcia e é capaz de tudo para se manter vivo, até sofrer as piores coisas.Tenho ânsia de viver, amo viver e por mais um dia sou capaz de sofrer o que for. Mas isso não quer dizer que temo a morte ou que trairia os preceitos da honra, só que tenho fome de viver e tenho muito para ver antes de ir

Kenshin olhou para ela meio surpreso. Os olhos da menina pareciam perdidos e sua expressão meio melancólica. Quando uma mulher tão animada e entusiástica quando Kitsune se mostrava tristonha , sua tristeza tinha o dom de parecer abissal.

--- Então ...posso te chamar de Raposinha.- falou ele tentando fazê-la rir.

--- Se quiser...eu não me importo.- falou ela dando um de seus usuais sorrisos.

--- Não gosto de vê-la triste. Não combina com você.- falou Kenshin olhando para ela com uma expressão mais séria.

--- Foram só ... coisas tristes das quais eu me lembrei...mas passado é passado...o presente e o futuro é que importam.Isso vai passar

--- Que bom!... Oro?

--- Ihhh! É aquele battosai assaltante bêbado. Cruzes...ele está vindo para cá.

--- Vamos sair daqui então.

--- Não Kenshin ele vai acabar nos seguindo ou nos pegando no meio dessa nossa "fuga"E para falar a verdade até que ele é engraçado.  
--- Oro?

--- Bem...aí está o Battosai ou seria "Patossai"... pelo jeito que anda...

--- "Patossai",sem dúvida.

--- EU NÃO SOU MAIS BATTOSAI!- gritou o bêbado gordo barbudo e armado maluco- EU SOU O RETALHADOR NEGRO!hic hic-PODEM hic PASSAR A GRANA JÁ!

--- Viu , ele já mudou de nome. Que pessoa versátil essa não: outro dia era Battosai, hoje é Retalhador Negro amanhã ...minha avó e por aí vai.

---Ai...é a moça do guarda sol! Foi mal dona.. hic. Não bate neu naum.- disse o doido com os olhos arregalados.

--- Viu ...seu "estilo" guarda sol é poderosissímo. É capaz de fazer dois samurais tremerem.

--- Bem, você quer dizer a versão dois em um e bêbada deles né...engraçadinho.

--- É...- riu Kenshin

--- Moça...se é tão bunita ...num tá pricisandu de um homi di vredade... hic hic...assim qui nem eu não hic.

--- Oro ? - falou Kitsune um tanto quanto surpresa com a cara de tarado do maluco e Kenshin riu achando uma gracinha ela dizer "oro" que era uma fala típica sua e não dela.

--- Dá um beijinho dona.- completou o maluco fazendo beicinho e investindo em direção á Kitsune com uma cara de pervertido

--- Nem morta! - disse ela fazendo uso de seu "estilo" guarda sol na cabeça do maluco que acabou por sair correndo dali depois de ter levado aquela pancada.

--- Vamos para a estalagem agora? Está começando a ficar tarde e muito frio aqui.

--- Eu já vou...vá você primeiro Kenshin. Preciso pegar umas coisas que comprei na cidade.

--- Posso ir com você se precisar de ajuda para carregar algo.

--- Não... não vou precisar de ajuda. Para falar a verdade é uma outra surpresa que eu estou "arrumando".

--- Tudo bem. Vou indo então. Vejo você para jantarmos juntos na estalagem?

--- Claro!

Kitsune olhou seu amado se afastar e depois de vê-lo sumir por completo no caminho ela se voltou para o campo de cerejeiras e deu um amargo sorriso.

--- Você continua ótimo em se esconder Shion, meu decadente e amargo Mestre.- ela falou para a noite e de trás de uma amontoado de treva , ramos , arvores e moitas a figura de Shion apareceu lentamente.

\\

**_Capitulo 8 - A Amarga Realidade Bate a Porta_**

Shion sorriu se aproximando lentamente da discípula que agora não mais tinha a expressão amável mais sim uma expressão fria , digna da retalhadora que era.

--- Para alguém que ficou tanto tempo lamuriando a "honra" de virgem perdida você

está dando uma de bem oferecida para aquele ruivo.

--- O que eu faço da minha vida Shion não é da sua conta. O que você está fazendo aqui?

--- Nada demais , ora. Só soube que você desafiou Battosai para um duelo e vim saber se é verdade.

--- Sim é verdade.E vou matá-lo para depois disso estarmos quites você e eu Shion. Aí então nunca mais vou querer ver sua cara enquanto eu viver.- ela falou friamente para o homem a sua frente .

--- Hum...então seus planos para o futuro são uma casa aqui onde você possa ser uma dona-de-casa pro ruivo palerma. Pensei que você fosse mais ambiciosa...

--- Olhe aqui... você me salvou bebê e me ensinou tudo o que sei... incluindo a parte de sentir ódio e matar ,claro.E eu matei muitos por ódio e por me sentir em divida com você. Quando eu matar Battosai vou estar livre de ambos : da divida e do ódio . E vou viver do jeito que quiser e livre de você...entendeu . Porque se depois você insistir em vir para perto de mim ou de qualquer um com quem eu me importe eu vou te matar e isso sera um prazer para mim ...fui clara!

---- Certo...estou de perfeito acordo. Mate Battosai e estremos quites , eu me dou por satisfeito.

--- Ótimo...cretino.

--- Sabe você fica bem melhor assim falando direito do que dando uma de gueisha para aquele panaca.

--- Mesmo? Problema meu! Sua presença me enoja!Suma daqui e não me perturbe , e aconselho que faça isso rápido antes que eu resolva matar você aqui.

--- Você não faria isso.Está desarmada.

--- Não? Quer apostar. E você acha mesmo que estou desarmada aqui?Tolo!- disse ela pegando seu guarda sol e mostrando a Shion que seu cabo se desprendia e escondia uma lâmina fria e cintilante numa adaptação engenhosa dos bastões que escondiam espadas em seu interior-Sou uma retalhadora.Não brinque comigo Shion

---Eu fiz de você o que você é!

--- E fez bem! Por isso mesmo cuidado comigo.

Ela deu as costas a Shion e foi embora rumo a estalagem. Suas mãos tremiam de ódio, e ela as fechou em punho. A realidade mostrava a ela sua face amarga da qual ela quase havia se esquecido : tinha de matar...era uma assassina.

Mas Kitsune não chorou... desde muito cedo esquecera-se de como fazê-lo.

\\

**_Capítulo 9 - Uma Noite sob as Estrelas_**

Kitsune chegou a estalagem depois de ter passado na cidade e comprado algumas coisas sem grande importância para disfarçar já que não queria que Kenshin soubesse o que ela era , não até a luta com Battosai ser consumada e foi até o restaurante anexo onde Kenshin devia estar a esperando. E lá ele estava sentado pensativo com a expressão séria e diferente da que Kitsune havia se acostumado. Ela foi até ele.

--- Demorei muito?

--- Oh...um pouquinho. -disse ele assumindo de novo a sua habitual expressão de "oro".

--- Desculpe. Posso me sentar?

--- Claro.

---Podemos sair depois do jantar?

--- Oro?

--- Lembra...prometi uma surpresa .

--- Tudo bem.

A expressão de Kitsune era melancólica o que afinal era compreensível: faltavam apenas dois dias para o fatídico duelo e o aparecimento de Shion a fizera se lembrar disso da pior maneira possível. Kenshin estava apenas pensativo e resignado a sua missão. Pouco os dois conversaram e depois de jantarem saíram tomando o rumo da colina das cerejeiras novamente encontrando a colina deserta, sem mais a presença maligna de Shion.

Andaram os dois distraídos pela colina apenas sob os olhos das estrelas. Em silencio Kenshin admirava a beleza de sua amada. Keshin desejava tanto Kitsune, não só seu corpo mas seu riso, sua alegria de viver. Poderiam sim eles dois saírem pelo mundo, dois andarilhos sem grandes objetivos , sem riquezas conhecendo aqueles lugares de que Kitsune tanto falava e ele nunca mais pegaria em uma espada enquanto vivesse. Entrariam num navio e iriam aos portos chineses, passariam pela Índia e mais além ,numa vida sem mais mortes ou ideais incertos. Tê-la consigo lhe era suficiente. Ela pensava o mesmo. A vida inteira lutara por ideais que não acreditava, fazendo atrocidades por causa de uma tola vingança pessoal. Agora realmente acreditava em algo: no amor que sentia, amor que não a prendia ,mas entendia , ouvia e libertava. Seu amor por aquele homem ruivo que era tão desastrado e atencioso ao mesmo tempo.Eles pararam de andar e se viraram um para o outro olhando-se nos olhos. De súbito Kitsune beijou o rapaz, sua língua o sufocando devido a fome daquele beijo, enlaçando -se na dele, mordiscando-lhe os lábios. Keshin tremia...quando uma garota fora tão ousada e audaciosa em beija-lo com tal ímpeto? Quando o beijo cessou tão repentinamente quanto começara e Keshin caiu de joelhos no chão ofegante. Ela riu ao ver a expressão chocada do rapaz e se ajoelhou para ficar frente a ele.

--- Eis minha grande surpresa.-disse Kitsune maliciosamente

Ela sabia que em breve podia estar morta e se esse fosse seu destino, teria pelo menos uma vez se deitado com aquele que amava.

--- Kitsune isso é uma loucura você...

--- Eu? Por favor, Kenshin não me dê conselhos tolos. Eu sei o que eu quero. E sei que você também quer.E não banque o desentendido senhor "oro".- disse ela divertidamente

Ele olhou para ela estupefato. O que ele podia fazer? Negar que a queria? Não...sua única opção era sucumbir ali.

Ela o beijou novamente por um longo tempo enquanto suas mãos de laca soltavam-lhe os cabelos e descendo depois pelos fios compridos vermelhos.Ele a abraçou aproximando os corpos um do outro.Ela começou então a beijar-lhe o pescoço demoradamente dando-lhe pequenas mordidas ele começou a tirar o quimono de Kitsune.

O quimono de Kitsune escorregou sobre a pele deixando-a completamente nua perante Kenshin. A beleza daquele corpo porem não podia ser comparada a lua ou a outros símbolos de pureza. Sua beleza era uma beleza profana de gueisha , de meretriz. Ela era mais fogo do que luz e da sua pele se desprendia um cheiro pungente de cedros.Ela sorria um sorriso convidativo.

Kenshin se deixou levar por seu desejo beijou-lhe o ombro e desceu pecaminosamente para os seios sugando-lhe os mamilos um após o outro arrancando gemidos baixos daquela que agora se fazia sua gueisha, sua amada meretriz.As mãos de Kitsune urgentes procuravam despir Kenshin com rapidez enquanto os beijos e lambidas dele alcançavam-lhe a barriga. Já ambos completamente despidos Kenshin a deitou de costas contra a relva e ela lascivamente abriu as pernas para ele que já beijava o baixo ventre de sua amada.A língua dele descendo lentamente a torturava de expectativa . O sexo dela já pulsava de desejo assim como o dele que crescia entre as pernas. Então ele começou a devassar a intimidade de Kitsune com a língua, sugando e lambendo procurando inebriar ao máximo os sentidos dela que agora gemia alto com sua voz deliciosamente rouca ecoando na colina tomada pela noite.

De repente ele parou deixando Kitsune a um triz de atingir o mais absoluto prazer . Ela , frustrada , xingou Kenshin ...como ele ousava deixá-la assim e parar!Ela então decidiu que se era para aquilo ser um jogo de torturas ela jogaria bem esse jogo. Kenshin não sabia com quem estava lidando. Rapidamente ela inverteu as posições ficando por cima de Kenshin.O ruivo agora sorria maliciosamente e nem de longe sua expressão se parecia com a usual cara de "oro" que ele costumava ter. Ela beijou- lhe os lábios com fome ardorosamente e depois começou a fazer exatamente o que Kenshin havia feito com ela indo sugar-lhe os mamilos túrgidos de desejo passando pela barriga até chegar a virilha onde ficou longamente dando lambidas e acariciando-lhe as pernas com as mãos firmes e lisas torturando-o de expectativa. Os gemidos de prazer de Kenshin eram quase infantis e começaram a ficar mais agonizantes quando finalmente Kitsune deslizou a língua pelo sexo já rijo dele para depois abocanha-lo possessivamente.

--- Raposinha...ah..- gemeu ele inebriado.

Ela continuou a estimulá-lo só para depois deixa-lo da mesma forma que ele a deixara Ele, porém não a xingou apenas deu um fraco gemido de protesto. Ela voltou então a se deitar em cima dele de modo a olhar-lhe o rosto. Suas mãos pálidas acariciavam-lhe o rosto se detendo na curva da boca dele.Ela o olhava como se para gravar o rosto dele para sempre em sua memória como a pessoa mais preciosa de sua vida. Kenshin deixou-se afundar no cheiro daquelas mãos, cheiro de cedros e... de algo mais, que ele sentia ser um cheiro familiar , um cheiro adocicado e pungente mas cuja a fonte ele não conseguiu identificar. Ela se posicionou em cima dele e sempre olhando -o nos olhos deixou que ele a penetrasse com movimentos fortes e até um pouco dolorosos para ela , mas de uma dor deliciosa e sufocante . Ela gemia o nome de Kenshin que também a olhava nos olhos e juntos sob o céu noturno em meio às cerejeiras eles alcançaram o mais absoluto e desesperador prazer.

\\

_**Capítulo 9- Promessas **_

Eles desabaram lado a lado exaustos ainda sentindo certa eletricidade percorrer seus corpos ainda tensos. Ambos estavam felizes. Ambos sorriam e olhava agora o céu .

----Você é realmente louca. - disse Kenshin

---- Mais ou menos...é sou um pouco.-falou ela brincalhona

---- Acho melhor nos vestirmos e sairmos daqui . Nunca se sabe se alguém pode aparecer e nos ver assim.

---- É...tem razão. Já imaginou se por acaso aquele maluco assaltante nos vê aqui. Ia ser o cúmulo do ridículo.

---- Kitsune...

---- O que é?

---- Eu te amo.

Ela corou de leve e se levantou .

---- Eu também te amo Kenshin.- disse ela de costas para ele.

Ela não queria que ele visse a lágrima de contentamento que escoria-lhe pela face.Depois de anos vivendo de ódio e indiferença Kitsune voltava a sentir coisas que estavam entorpecidas a muito em seu coração. Naquele momento ela havia reaprendido a chorar.

Eles se vestiram rapidamente e voltaram a estalagem. Kitsune, cujo quarto era sempre impecável nunca denunciando suas verdadeiras funções, convidou Kenshin a ir a seus aposentos. Ele aceitou e logo eles estavam sentados frente a frente , ambos vestindo roupas sujas de terra e amassadas , no chão do quarto se servindo de saquê . Estranhamente o gosto do saquê estava agradável ao paladar deles embora fosse exatamente do mesmo tipo daquele do qual os dois reclamaram quando pela primeira vez se sentaram juntos na estalagem.

---- Bem, eu vou preparar um banho para mim.Essa terra que parace estar grudada nos meus cabelos está me incomodando.

---- Raposinha...posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal...sem parecer desrespeitoso.

----Claro, faça.

--- Você tem certeza de que nunca foi uma gueisha?

Ela se soltou em gargalhadas

---- Acho que você bebeu demais Kenshin. Não. Nunca. Mas eu sei que pareço uma.Eu sei varias línguas sabe...inglês, chinês e russo também.Meu trabalho é de tradutora.Mas posso ser sua gueisha particular se você quiser. - disse ela e isso não era mentira e sim um trabalho flexível que ela mantinha como fachada para ocultar ainda mais suas atividades como retalhadora.

Ele riu.

---- Quero , quero sim...muito.- disse ele recebendo logo depois um beijo molhado e forte de sua amada a selar-lhe os lábios.

---- Bobinho. - falou ela se afastando.

----Queria saber de onde você saiu.

---Como?-disse ela sem entender direito o que Kenshin havia dito.

--- Você não pode ser real.Ficar com você é como ...como a vida era em meus sonhos.

---Tolo. Você está me deixando é sem graça.

--- Verdade. Eu nunca...

Ele pensou ...podia dizer varias coisas a respeito do que sentia naquele momento : que tinha mais esperança do que nunca em ter uma vida feliz, que sua alma saíra das trevas e que olhando para seu passado ele o bendizia por tê-lo levado até ela.

---- fui tão feliz.- continuou ele calando as coisas que ainda não podia contar a ela mas que contaria logo que pudesse fazê-lo.

--- É que você é muito jovem...quantos anos você tem?-disse ela fazendo uma cara cômica de mãezona.

--- Oro?Quinze...e minha idade não tem nada haver com eu nunca ter sido tão feliz antes. Você devia ter me respondido de uma maneira mais romântica

---Mesmo? Viu..só quinze anos.Que coisa.

--- É? E qual é a sua idade. Você não tem cara de ser tão "mais velha" do que eu.

---Eu tenho vinte e dois anos filhote. Acredite se quiser.

---Oroo?

--- Você fica uma gracinha falando oro , sabia.

--- Não me deixe sem graça!

--- Tudo bem. Como quiser.- disse ela indo até um quartinho anexo onde ficava uma banheira de ofuro onde ela tencionava preparar um banho para si.

Kenshin ficou sentado onde estava pensando parte em seu triste passado,parte em suas perspectivas de um feliz futuro. Decidiu que assim que a luta com o Retalhador Negro estivesse consumada, se fosse o vencedor e sobrevivesse, que pediria Kitsune em casamento. Talvez ela não o aceitasse por ele ser um assassino, mas...era um risco que ele tinha e queria correr: o risco de ser sincero com aquela a quem amava.

Ela preparava seu banho silenciosamente enquanto pensava praticamente na mesma coisa: ser sincera com quem amava. Kitsune então decidiu que escreveria uma longa carta a Kenshin contando-lhe o que era e seu passado e deixaria tal carta aos cuidados da dona da hospedaria para que a entregasse a ele caso ela não retornasse da batalha da noite seguinte. Caso voltasse, bem, Kitsune contaria pessoalmente, seria difícil mas era o certo a se fazer. Se ele não a quisesse depois ...bem era um risco que ela teria de correr.Shion lhe ensinara que o mundo era amargo e que não valia a pena acreditar em nada , muito menos nas pessoas. Ela agora via que Shion estava não só errado, mas completamente perdido da essência de sua arte o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi

que ela agora compreendia.

--- Proteger a felicidade...não matar simplesmente ou tolamente tentar mudar o mundo sozinhos...mas proteger a felicidade que nasce aonde nós podemos tocá-la.-falou ela baixinho para si mesma olhando seu reflexo na água aquecida da banheira. Ela saiu então indo até onde Kenshin estava sentado pensativo.

--- Pensei que você fosse tomar banho.-disse ele ao vê-la parada o observando.

--- Quer vir comigo?

---Oro?

--- Não é oro que nada. É sim ou não.Que gracinha...ele ficou vermelhinho.

---Você hein...

--- Vem.Vamos aproveitar ao máximo essa noite juntos. Amanhã eu não vou poder vê-lo por causa de umas coisas que tenho de traduzir para um comerciante e...bem,

vou ficar com saudades.

--- Tudo bem.- disse Kenshin seguindo-a e aliviado de não ter de dar uma desculpa para o fato de que não poderia vê-la no dia seguinte.

Ambos tirariam o dia seguinte para prepararem os espíritos para a batalha que se seguiria.

\\

_**Capitulo 10 - Uma Pequena Pausa na História**_

---Desculpe Sano.. se importa que façamos uma pausa na história agora...é que..- disse Kenshin cansado pois contar aquilo era uma verdadeira tortura para seu espírito.

--- Tudo ok.Nossa...e você não sabia ... que ela...uau... eu

--- Ela era competente Sano. Muito. E esperta .

--- Desculpe ...eu é que estou meio abobado com sua história.

--- Eu entendo.Tudo bem.- disse Kenshin deslizando a porta da frente do dojo sobre os caixilhos , pensando em ir até a cozinha e fazer um chá para si mesmo.

Ele teve uma surpresa ao ao abrir a porta e caírem á sua frente, na seguinte ordem Yahiko, Kaoru e Megumi( que nem devia estar lá aquela hora da noite) todos com uma cara de quem foi pego no flagra fazendo o que não devia.

--- Oro?

--- Desculpa Kenshin..é que eu me levantei para beber água e...- começou a falar Kaoru vermelha de vergonha

---- É e eu só estava indo..-começou Yahiko sem graça

---- Para com isso vocês dois .- falou Megumi se levantando- A verdade é essa Kenshinzinho: nós percebemos que você estava abatido por causa do incidente da raposa hoje e resolvemos preparar uma festa surpresa para você se animar.

--- E nem me avisaram seus falsos.-protestou Sano que desde o começo não fora avisado de festa alguma.

---É porque você ia acabar rapidinho com toda a comida da festa, seu morto de fome.- retrucou Kaoru se levantando.

--- Continuando o que eu estava dizendo- disse Megumi exigindo atenção- Fizemos tudo escondidinho e ficamos esperando você entrar . Mas como você nunca mais que entrava pedimos o Yahiko para te chamar.

--- Aí eu ouvi você falando que ia contar uma história triste do seu passado pro Sano.- disse Yahiko- E sai de fininho sem te chamar e contei o que estava acontecendo para a feiosa e para a rapos...

Nesse instante Kaoru deu uma pancada em Yahiko: chamar Megumi de raposa ali naquela situação seria horrível e só o Yahiko para quase fazer isso, o cabeça de vento.

--- E aí nós viemos e ficamos ouvindo tudo escondidos.- concluiu Megumi.

---Você não está bravo com a gente né.- disse Kaoru apreensiva

--- Um pouquinho...mas só um pouquinho.Vou na cozinha fazer um chá para mim...depois continuo a história . Vocês podem continuar a ouvi-la se quiserem.- disse Kenshin triste e exausto demais sequer para se importar com aquilo ou ficar realmente bravo.

--- Pode deixar . Fique sentado aqui que eu faço um chá relaxante para você.- disse Megumi indo para a cozinha.

--- Obrigado.

Depois de Megumi ter chegado com chá para todos e todos o terem bebido em silêncio Kenshin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para contar o resto da história.

--- Há dias que nos enganam, prometendo a nós com seu sol e céu azul , que tudo vai acabar bem. O dia que raiou depois daquela noite que passei com Kitsune foi assim, lindo ,calmo , ensolarado . A tarde, purpura teve um belo pôr- do -sol. E a hora corria de encontro a hora marcada para o duelo. Nós não nos vimos naquele dia . Ela ficou no quarto dela e eu no meu. A ultima vez que eu a veria seria a noite e vestida de negro...

\\

_**Capitulo 11 - O Duelo - ( a preparação)**_

Kitsune vestiu lentamente suas vestes negras. Estava preparada : tinha escrito a carta que tencionava que fosse entregue a Kenshin em caso de sua morte e deixado-a nas confiáveis mãos da dona da hospedaria que o entregaria a carta logo ao amanhecer caso ela não pegasse a carta de volta com a gentil e discreta senhora antes do nascer do sol, tinha meditado o dia inteiro e estava confiante de sua habilidade como espadachim.

--- Tudo vai dar certo.-ela murmurou para si mesma

Nesse instante um vento estranho soprou arrepiando-a e lhe deixando com uma sensação pulsante de mau agouro.

--------------- -----------------

Kenshin também estava preparado. Pegou sua afiada espada e saiu pulando pela janela na rua escura . Logo acabaria com aquilo e iria falar com Kitsune.

Claro que durante muito tempo, até o raiar de uma nova era , ele teria de ser um retalhador mas queria assim que pudesse deixar para sempre sua espada e se casar com Kitsune. Esperava que ela o compreendesse e perdoasse. Mais do que tudo esperava vencer aquele duelo e voltar a vê-la.

----------------- -------------------

Estrelas brilhavam no céu limpo daquela noite de lua cheia. Kitsune, agora uma sombra mascarada contra a escuridão , caminhava a passos cautelosos até o lugar marcado para o duelo: o soturno cemitério daquela cidade.Em sua mente a sensação de mau agouro que tivera em seu quarto a acompanhava ficando cada vez mais forte.

-------------------- -----------------

Kenshin já havia chegado e esperava calmamente encostado em uma arvore e oculto pela penumbra pela chegada de seu adversário.Ele estava calmo pois em seu coração ele tinha confiança de que venceria . Venceria por Kitsune.

\\

_**Capitulo 12 - O Duelo ( surpresa e fatalidade)**_

Kitsune chegou ao cemitério da cidade e nada viu , andou por um tempo na penumbra, tensa , procurando na noite escura sinais da presença de seu oponente. Kenshin , encostado numa arvore viu um vulto se mover na escuridão e foi em sua direção. Kitsune ouviu passos atrás de si e logo teve a certeza que era ninguém mais ninguém menos que seu oponente que a seguia . Ela parou então de andar deixando que seu adversário alcançasse certa distância até perto dela.

--- Então ...você é meu adversário. Não nutro nenhum ódio pessoal contra você mas para que uma nova era surja você tem de perecer.- falou sério Kenshin

Kitsune reconheceu de quem era a voz. Virada de costas para seu adversário que agora ela temia encarar por medo de ver aquilo que a voz conhecida prenunciava que veria , ela só pensava em como a vida era irônica: com tantas pessoas na cidade, tantas possibilidades de destinos diferentes e justamente Kenshin , o último daqueles que ela esperava que o fosse...era o temido Battosai, aquele que ela deveria por honra matar.

"Nova era...tolo...e agora o que eu faço...não quero matá-lo...não quero morrer...não posso ser desleal ao meu mestre, a minha promessa...e não consigo acreditar no absurdo desta situação!"- ela pensou confusa e irada.

Kenshin atacou e seu golpe foi defendido porém ele percebeu que algo em seu oponente vacilava. Kitsune também percebeu algo...que Kenshin não possuía o conhecimento de toda a técnica de seu estilo.Ela a possuía e isso lhe dava uma vantagem violenta sobre ele.

Mas ele tinha uma vantagem violenta também: tinha a seu favor a hesitação de Kitsune.

"Não quero morrer ...não sem antes ver as coisas que quero ver...não sem antes provar da liberdade que Shion nunca me permitiu ter...usando meu senso de honra para me tornar sua escrava assassina"- ela pensou atacando Kenshin que se defendeu bem ,recebendo apenas um corte na face esquerda.

"Esse Retlhador Negro é um grande guerreiro...e tem um enorme apego a vida...não pensei que essa luta fosse ser tão difícil ...mas preciso vencer! Preciso ter a chance de rever Kitsune! Eu quero viver!"- pensou ele contra - atacando seu inimigo mascarado.

Ela recebeu apenas uma corte no braço ao se esquivar do contra - ataque de Kenshin.

"Não adianta ... ele usa o mesmo estilo que o meu...mas tem maior domínio da tecnica...minha única chance de matá-lo é colocar todo meu espírito em um único golpe...e tenho de fazer isso agora pois ele com certeza já tem consciência da vantagem que tem sobre mim."- pensou Kenshin tenso.

Kitsune só pensava em viver...e com honra. Seu amor por aquele que enfrentava parecia soterrado embaixo de camadas e camadas de frieza, objetividade e vontade de continuar.Foi com esse espírito que ela se preparou para usar a técnica suprema do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi contra seu "inimigo".

Ambos iniciaram juntos seus ataques voando com uma indescritível rapidez um contra o outro. Ele usando toda sua força e vontade ...ela sua tecnica e visão...

visão esta que percebeu uma falha minúscula no ataque de Kenshin e que seria letal para ele se ela atacasse naquele ponto.

As coisas da vida são engraçadas...Kitsune podia ter pensado em mil filosofias "elevadas" e "nobres" e em motivos "superiores" para ter feito o que fez naquele momento onde o ataque seria letal para um dos dois e não podia mais ser parado

mas quando soltou sua espada e , desarmada correu para a morte certa ela apenas pensou " Eu não consigo"

A espada de Kenshin foi certeira e a espada de Kitusne, que ela jogou para o alto, desceu solene cortando a face esquerda de Kenshin mais uma vez deixando para sempre em seu rosto uma cicatriz em forma de cruz.

Kenshin ficou momentos sem entender o que acontecera...seu inimigo sem mais nem menos correra para a morte no fio de sua espada.Caído , um corte letal na barriga o inimigo mascarado arfava...talvez de dor.

Kenshin se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado do adversário caído, cujos olhos através da mascara pareciam estranhamente familiares.

Então Kenshin tirou a mascara e viu o rosto daquele com quem lutara.

Era sua amada Kitsune.

Kenshin não conseguiu falar nada , apenas empalidesceu e aninhou Kitsune em seu colo ,trêmulo. Um filete de sangue escorria agora da boca da mulher e os olhos dela se embaçavam pouco a pouco.

--- Você... - balbuciou Keshin

--- Shhhh... não precisa falar nada . É inútil lamentar por algo que já não pode ser mudado.- falou ela em tom baixo pois a dor do corte a fazia calar , com a cabeça no colo de Kenshin ela podia ver-lhe o rosto ferido e também as estrelas ao fundo .

Ela se lembrou de quando eles dois estavam juntos, admirando aquelas mesmas estrelas e agradeceu a vida por ter lhe dado aquele momento de rara perfeição e absoluta felicidade. Sim , a vida fora boa com ela e ela podia morrer agora, feliz.Tinha tido algo que valia mais que todas as belas visões que o ocidente podia ter lhe dado e principalmente tinha encontrado algo pelo qual ela achava digno morrer .Toda sua vida lutará pelos ideais de outrem mas pelo menos tinha o privilégio de morrer por algo em que acreditava: amor e nos braços de quem amava ,no final de tudo .

--- A vida é engraçada... eu nunca pensei que pudesse simplesmente dar minha vida por alguém e ...

--- Você vai ficar bem, raposinha. Não fale besteiras.

Keshin não sabia o que devia dizer ou sentir naquele momento. Parecia irreal o fato de que ela morreria ali e ele jamais poderia tocá-la de novo , ouvir seu riso rouco e sentir com ela aquele louco entusiasmo pela vida ,que só conhecemos quando e se temos a sorte de encontrarmos alguém que nos é o amor e o melhor amigo .

Raposinha... assim a chamara numa noite estrelada em que ele jurara a si mesmo que pararia de matar só para poder viver com ela em paz e agora suas mãos estavam sujas com o sangue dela , que ele derramara .Kitsune olhava agora o céu e sorria calmamente.

---Até logo Keshin.- disse ela com sua voz fraca - Não se sinta culpado por nada do que aconteceu. Era nosso destino.Eu o amo...e isso me basta. - ela engasgou com o sangue que lhe subia pela garganta e fechou os olhos em paz.

Kenshin deu um grito de dor e desespero.

\\

_**Capitulo 13 Aqueles que Viram a Luta ( ou Sepultamento Honroso)**_

Shion que havia visto a luta escondido estava enfurecido. Então aquela tola resolvera se matar por causa daquele amante ruivo e ridículo dela que por ironia do destino era o Battosai. Tudo bem . Talvez o Xogunato devesse cair mesmo. Tudo que Shion queria agora era conseguir poder e dinheiro as custas disso. E um dia matar Battosai, pela derrota que este inflingira a seus planos.E como uma sombra maligna Shion sumiu no breu da noite sem ser sequer notado.

------------------------- -----------------------

Escondido também um homem que por ali passava saindo do trabalho viu toda a luta.Ele sempre fazia isso, cortar caminho atravessando o cemitério para chegar mais rápido em casa e nunca se deparara com nada como aquilo antes. E também sempre saia muito tarde do trabalho...era um dos inconvenientes de sua profissão. Seu nome era Fugin e ele era um médico.

Ele saiu do breu se revelando ao samurai que agora chorava com o inimigo nos braços . Algo dizia a Fugin que fazer isso era seguro, que nada de mal poderia lhe acontecer ali.

--- Era seu amigo?- perguntou Fugin solene

O samurai balançou a cabeça sem forças para falar o que fosse.

--- Sinto muito.Acho melhor o senhor fugir daqui.Eu vi que tinha mais alguém aqui espionando a luta...um homem alto ...parecia ser um guerreiro também ...e parecia estar muito irado- disse Fugin com uma voz calma e paternal ao notar que o samurai a sua frente era só um menino de uns quinze anos e com o coração partido.

--- Eu ...preciso...- murmurou Kenshin

--- Fique tranqüilo...eu darei um sepultamento digno a seu amigo.Sabe ..tenho uma filha pequena e fico imaginando ela com a sua idade numa situação tão triste como essa. Não entendi muito dessa luta e entendo menos ainda de política mas vi que seu oponente entregou a vida á você .Vocês deviam ser muito ligados e não acho que você vai suportar enterrar alguém que parece ser tão especial para você.Eu juro pela minha honra , pela honra de minha família e antepassados que você pode ir tranqüilo pois darei a seu amigo um enterro digno .

Kenshin olhou nos olhos daquele homem e viu neles muita bondade , compaixão e pena. Aquele homem era digno e estava falando a verdade. Era do tipo que sempre honrava seus juramentos.

--- Obrigado...- disse Kenshin tirando a cabeça de Kitsune de seu colo e deitando-a com cuidado no chão - Adeus , raposa negra Kitsune.

Kenshin então se foi sob o manto da noite.

\\

**_Capitulo 14 - Final da História_**

--- Deuses...- murmurou Megumi chocada

--- Nossa...- falou Yahiko- essa história é ...inacreditável.

--- E depois...o que aconteceu? - perguntou tensa Kaoru

--- Eu voltei a estalagem ...peguei minhas coisas...recebi a carta de Kitsune .Através dessa carta é que eu soube muito sobre o passado e os motivos das ações de Kitsune, coisas que eu contei aqui também. O engraçado é que essa carta é séria, quase impessoal...acho que isso é porque ela não se sentia a vontade com seu passado , ou talvez porque não queria parecer frágil...isso eu nunca vou saber. Depois fui embora daquela cidade e nunca mais voltei . Eu soube muito tempo depois que um túmulo em Kyoto tinha gravado em sua lápide " Kitsune, a raposa negra" .Como Kyoto é perto da cidadezinha onde tudo aconteceu eu logo soube que aquele senhor, cujo nome eu nunca vim a saber , tinha cumprido seu juramento e ainda havia tido a sensibilidade de não sepultá- la no cemitério onde ela veio a morrer. Sou grato a ele por isso.

---- Que triste..-murmurou Kaoru

--- Olha...já está amanhecendo.- disse Sano melancólico

--- Verdade...é melhor irmos cada um para seu canto descansar um pouco. - disse Megumi

--- É. - concordou Yahiko.

--- Você está bem Kenshin?- perguntou Kaoru

--- Não...mas isso vai passar. Vou descansar um pouco agora.- ele respondeu triste.

Cada um foi para seu canto mas ninguém conseguiu dormir..ou decansar um pouco que fosse.Todos sentiam de uma maneira ou de outra a tristeza irônica que aquela história evocava. Todos ali sentiam por aquela raposa acuada ...Kitsune...

**_FIM _**

__

OBS: Espero que tenha ficado boa, essa fic. Ela é meio adolescente tolinha mas, eu adoro a Kitsune e não queria deixa-la no limbo do esquecimento.Bem pelo menos espero não receber muitas ameaças de morte pelo que fiz com Rurouni Kenshin. Vou ressaltar que tenho como base dessa história preferencialmente o mangá.Espero mais do que tudo que Kitsune, Shion , Fugin e outros personagens que eu criei , que são 100 meus tenham agradado. Bem, até uma próxima fic!

Kisses!

Yumi Sumeragi


End file.
